Sólo Permaneciste Tú
by XimenaJaeger
Summary: "Sabes, a pesar de todo, sólo permanecía tú, mi fuente de vitalidad." Derechos de personajes a Furudate Hajime. La portada no me pertenece.


_"Sólo permaneciste tú"_

 _X_ imena Barrantes Lizano.

No lo entiendo. No tengo la capacidad ni la madurez para entenderlo. ¿Quien se cree? ¿Cree que somos perros? ¿Cree que a golpes entenderé? ¿Me va a domesticar? Me pregunto cuando habré dejado de pasar de ser un humano, para pasara ser un perro. ¿Cuando empezamos a tenerle miedo a nuestro hogar? Todas sus palabras, son un ''muérete'' para mí. Su mirada me reclama y me grita. ''¿Por que tuviste que nacer?'' me dice. Me odio a mi mismo después de pensar que es verdad. Por que eso es lo que quiere, que me muera, librarse de mi. A pesar de todo, casi no recibo golpes. Digo casi, pues al menos me llevo uno cada día, pero no muy fuertes. Entonces...¿Que causa mi llanto? ¿El rechazo? ¿El desprecio? ¿La falta de comunicación? ¿Todo? Extraños gimoteos salen de mi boca mientras pedaleo, dejándome las piernas en ello. Hay personas que la están pasando peor que yo, lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente. Por eso siempre sonrió, antes que llorar y demostrar mi debilidad. Por que siempre he pensado que no tenía el derecho, el derecho de llorar cuando otros están en medio de guerras, o muriendo lentamente por una enfermedad. Pero...¿realmente es así? ¿No tengo derecho a quebrarme? ¿No puedo sufrir? ¿Como quieren que sienta empatía por siempre, e ignoré mi dolor? No puedo, no puedo. Me voy a romper. No puedo con esto, no yo solo. Son problemas mínimos si los comparas, pero son mis problemas. Me hacen sufrir, me desgarran por dentro. Y no solo a mí. Recuerdo el rostro de mi madre y mi hermana, el día en el que me molió a golpes por primera vez. Pero daba igual, al menos ellas estaban bien, mientras yo rogaba por piedad. Ir a el colegio, con mi estúpida sonrisa falsa, una alegría que en muchos casos no es verdadera y un humor que no es duradero, pues cuando la practica termina, empieza el infierno. ¿Soy una completa mentira? Tal vez, pero lo que no es mentira son mis sentimientos al estar con mis compañeros, en el club. Las risas, los gritos al jugar. El cariño hacía mis compañeros, el ser extrovertido. No es mentira. Yo no cambio por la opinión que tengan los demás de mi, yo cambio por el amor que todos me ofrecen. Vivo de ello.

Kageyama Tobio, así se llamaba él. Lo amaba. Dios si lo amaba. Me hacía sentir único, especial, querido, protegido. La amistad y el amor que me daba era tan puros, tan amables. Me hacía olvidar, aun que fuera por un rato. Él lo era todo para mi, y si no había cometido una locura era en parte por él.

Pero...las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

Un día, todo acabo. Nos dijimos cosas, cosas que me rompieron el alma. Por eso estoy aquí, divagando, sin nada por lo que permanecer en este mundo.

Era de mañana, una supuesto día más. Y lo hubiera sido, si no hubiera sido el comienzo de todo.

Lloraba, me rompía. Me rompía por dentro sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia se adherían a mi. La furia, la rabia, me cegaban. La tormenta se hacía cada vez más intensa, y llego una parte del camino que recorría que era únicamente bajada. No podía terminar bien, no terminaría bien. Lo pensé, me detuve mínimamente pero...ya había tomado la decisión, ya era hora de dejar de sufrir. Y me lancé. No pise freno, y deje mi vida...en manos del destino.

Negro, una voz, un grito, sirenas, dolor, blanco.

Aquel día, el antiguo Hinata Shouyou, murió ahogado en dolor y agonía.

Desperté, sintiendo todo en mí pesado. Observe unos cables atravesando mi blanca piel y escuché un pitido a mi costado derecho. Me levante poco a poco y observe que era la maquina que marcaba los latidos de mi corazón. Estaba rodeado de paredes blancas, y aunque era mas que obvio, me confirmo más que se trataba de un hospital. Por alguna razón no recordaba nada, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Me puse a pensar...todo estaba en blanco. No tenía la más mínima idea de quien era y que me había pasado, a pesar de sentir que lo sabía todo. Me alteré y con dolor desenchufe lo que me mantenía atado ahí, salí de la habitación con dificultad, pues mis piernas estaban dormidas, buscando respuestas. Observe a un chico de pelo azabache despertar, pues estaba como en otro mundo sobre las sillas del lugar, que no se veían muy cómodas por cierto. Y entonces, por algún motiv, me llamo la atención su presencia, como si ya supiera quién era, pero no pude ver casi su cara hasta que se levanto por completo, cuando abrió sus ojos y se me quedo mirando. Me aterre.

No sabía por que, pero no quería quedarme ahí. Sin esperar a nada, aparte mi mirada y comencé a caminar para el lado contrario de donde estaba él, mientras sentía rabia en mi cuerpo.

—¿Shouyou?—estuve tentando a voltear, pero no sabía por que. ¿Acaso me llamaba a mi? Tampoco quise comprobarlo. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Escuche sus pisadas detrás de mi y ahí fue donde me acobarde, y con todo las fuerzas que me quedaban, inicie mi escape corriendo.—Shouyou, ¡esperame! ¡escuchame!—sin mucho esfuerzo me alcanzo, tomando de la muñeca. Me libere de su agarre.

—¡No me toques!

—¡Shou, yo..!

—No se quien es ese tal Shouyou.— lo mire a los ojos, frustrado. Pareció confundido por un instante, hasta que logro entender, según él.

—Oh vamos, ¿en serio me vas a aplicar la ley del hielo? He pasado toda la puta noche en este bendito hospital preocupado, pensando si mi novio iba a sobrevivir y, ¡dios! No sabes cuanto he llorado y cuanto me arrepiento de todo y ahora lo único que te pido en un maldito abrazo por que lo necesito, te necesito Shouyou. Y, ¿que acaso no puto piensas? ¿Como se te ocurre andar con la bici con la que estaba cayendo, idiota? Casi me matas de un infarto cuando te vi medio muerto en el pavimento. Tienes suerte que pasará por ahí, normalmente voy a comprar a la tienda de Ukai pera estaba cerrada. Natsu empezó a llorar cuando la llame al traerte. Tu mamá no puede venir, ya sabes, esta fuera de país. Así que mis papás vinieron a cambio, y apenas te recuperes iremos donde tu abuela y…—me agarró un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Levante mi mirada y observe sus labios, se movían, me estaba hablando, pero no podía procesar ninguna de sus palabras. Dirigí mi vista hacía sus ojos, los cuales era profundos cual mar. Su color azulado comenzó a marearme más. Eran tan luminosos y potentes, sentí estar viendo la luz del sol. Me sentí mal...muy mal. Por que no recordaba a aquellos ojos que me miraban con tanto amor.

—No se quien eres…-solté. Quería ser directo.

—¿Eh?-detuviste tu hablar.

—No se quien eres…-repetí, bastante triste por mis propias palabras.

—¿Es una broma? No tiene gracia.

—No es broma. No recuerdo nada.

''Kageyama, ¡levantala para mí!'' ¿Eh? ¿Esa era mi voz? Me maree todavía mas fuerte. El chico me sostuvo en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Uh, si. Creo.

—¿No me recuerdas?—''Ganaremos, e iremos a el torneo nacional''—¿No me...?—''Por supuesto idiota''—¿Recuerdas?—"¡Boke! ¡Hinata Boke!''—¿A...? ''¿De verdad estás asustado?''—¿A mí?— ''Yo...estoy asustado, de armar y que nadie este detrás de mi para rematar"—A...—"Eso fue en secundaria, ¿no? Ahora yo estoy aquí'' ''Shouyou''—¿A tu...?—''Tobio, tú… a mi me…''—¿A tu novio? —''Yo ya no...''—¿N-nada?—No pude más y me aferre a aquel cuerpo que me sostenía.—Oye, ¿de verdad estás bien?

—Kageyama-kun.-dije, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo. Este me miro esperanzado, con los ojos de par en par.—Tobio.— saboreé su nombre en mis labios y lo abrace más fuerte. Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza.—¡Ah!

—¡Idiota! ¡No me asustes así! ¿Que diablos?

—¡Te llamas Kageyama Tobio! ¿Verdad?—lo ignoré. ¿Verdad que si?-asintió extrañado.—¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Se quien eres! ¡Kageyama Tobio! ¡1,80 de altura! Cumpleaños 22 de diciembre. No quieres admitirlo, pero te mueres por las cosas adorables, y por eso cuando un animal te rechaza por esa cara aterradora que tienes, te deprimes todo y tengo que darte mimos para que te alegres.

—¿Que dices? ¡Imbécil! No es verdad...—poco después de su intento de defensa, proceso mis palabras.—¿Recordarme? ¿En serio no me recordabas?

—No recuerdo nada de mí, solo se que me llamo Shouyou, por ti, y que ayer sufrí un accidente, gracias a ti también. No se quien es Natsu, ni mi mamá, ni mi abuela. No se mi edad, mis gustos o lo que era y hacía antes que este. Prácticamente estoy muerto...—mi voz de ensombrecía mediante iba hablando.—Pero, se quien eres.—lo mire a los ojos.—No se por que, pero se mas de ti que de mi mismo. Y...y…—un dolor en mi pecho arribó.—Y...Tobio, yo…no sé que hacer, no me dejes solo, por favor. Yo no sé nada, ya no sé absolutamente nada y tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Y me siento perdido. Dejame aferrarme a ti, a mis recuerdos, los únicos que tengo.—extraños quejidos salían de mis labios, al tratar de detener las lagrimas.—Por favor…

—No me voy a ir, Shouyou.

—Tengo miedo…—dije, y deje salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Shou, perdoname. Por haberte gritado ayer, por haberme puesto así por una tontería como lo son los celos. Yo se que me amas pero...es simple hecho de perderme me aterra, aun que tal vez no recuerdes que paso ayer.—reí.—Pero, al verte tirado en el suelo, sangrando…—ahora él también estaba llorando.—Por dios, Shouyou, sentí que...que si morías yo en serio me iría contigo. Pensé en tantas cosas. Perdoname, te lo ruego, perdoname, por hacerte sufrir mas de lo que ya hacías. Tampoco me dejes, no me dejes nunca.

Aquel día no deje de temblar, a pesar de tener su cuerpo junto a mí, reconfortandome.

Ya había pasado una semana. Una semana desde que me desperté en aquella camilla. No había vuelto a casa ya que todavía seguía en observación. No había recordado nada mas. Apenas termine de hablar con Tobio y volvimos a mi habitación, las enfermeras, por que supuse que eso eran, me empezaron a martillar con preguntas mientras que Kageyama me abandono para avisarle a mi familia de mi despertar. ''¿Que sucedió ayer?'' ''¿Te duele algo?'' ''¿Sopa con verduras o garbanzos a la flamenca?''. Se me erizó la piel de repente al oír la ultima, así que rechace aquel delicioso manjar con cordialidad, con la excusa de que no tenía hambre. Les explique, que no sabía quien era y que no recordaba nada de ayer. Se sorprendieron, y me dijeron que si no recordaba nada de nada. Les respondí.

—No...no recuerdo nada. Bueno, tengo algunos recuerdos vagos de una persona únicamente pero a parte de eso...nada más...

—Ha de ser amnesia.

—¿Amnesia?

—Así es. Se le llama así a una persona que pierde sus recuerdos por un golpe o algo por el estilo. El chico que te trajo nos dijo que te encontró tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. También que te llamas Hinata Shouyou. Al parecer es un compañero tuyo de la preparatoria. No te preocupes, no sueles ser duradera, en un par de días, tal vez semanas, ya recordaras todo.—trato de tranquilizarme. Tenía el cabello grisacio, y una sonrisa refrescante. Se me hacía familiar.—Hablando de tu compañero, paso la noche a aquí, parecía súper preocupado. ¿Quieres que lo haga pasar?—agaché la mirada. ¿Por donde debería empezar a explicarles?—¿Sabes? Insistimos en que se fuera varias veces, pero se negó rotundamente sin siquiera pensarlo. Parecía como si lo hubiera perdido todo, en serio chico. Su miraba era la de un perrito sin su amo. Al menos dejalo verte.—dios, estaba convulsionando de ternura. Puta madre, sabía con que molestarlo.

—La verdad es que...ya hable con él.

—¿Oh? ¿De verdad?

—Si, él es la persona que recuerdo...mínimamente.

—¿En serio? Ya veo, tal vez te acuerdas de él por haberlo visto antes del accidente o algo, no sé la verdad, eres el primer caso de amnesia que tengo en toda mi carrera.—sonrió un poco avergonzada.—Que bien que recuerdes a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti...

Después de eso, a los dos días, vinieron a visitarme unas personas.

—Así que…—hablo un chico alto y de pelo color negro, que según lo que me había dicho Kags, era el capitán del equipo de Volley en el que estaba, bueno, estoy.

—¿No recuerdas nada?—pregunto un chico un poco mas pequeño que yo, acercándose mucho a mi bruscamente. Me asuste, y me escondí detrás de Kageyama. Asentí.—Vaya, no puedo creerlo todavía. Amnesia, ¿eh?—Tobio asintió.

—Así es. Así que estaría bien que no lo traten de forma tan cercana, se ha vuelto cohibido, menos sociable y mas idiota.

—¿A quien le llamas idiota, Tobio?—me exalte. No se como sería antes, pero yo de idiota no tengo nada. Escuche risas a mi lado y me sonroje. Le agarré de la mano, disimadamente, y en seguida me devolvió la acariciara.

—¿Ustedes dos no cambian nunca?—bufo un chico de cabellos color plata—Yo soy Sugawara Koushi, llamame Suga, ¿si?—asentí. Parecía simpático, me recordaba a la señora del hospital.—Pero, Kageyama-kun...¿Por que Hinata solo te recuerda a ti?—el nombrado se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos ni idea, simplemente hable con él y enseguida se acordó de mi. Pensamos que pasaría lo mismo con todos los demás, pero…—me miro de reojo y suspiro.—No fue así, para nada.

—L-La...—hablé para ellos por primera vez en el día. Todos me voltearo a ver, y me acerque un poco más a Kageyama.—La enfermera dijo que t-tal vez era por haberlo visto en el momento del accidente...

—Ohh...—dijo la misma persona que preguntó.

—Hey, Shouyou.—hablo el bajito. Me volví a sobresaltar.—¡Perdón! Quise decir, Hinata. ¿Que recuerdas exactamente?

—Uhm…Todo lo que tenga que ver con Tobio.

—¿Todo?

—Todo. Edad, gustos, miedos, su pasado, lo que quiere hacer en el futuro, su nivel académico, sus posiciones al dormir, su manías, sus fetiches, sus posiciones para el sex—

—¡Creo ya entendieron!—me regaño el azabache a mi lado, levemente sonrojado.

—Que peculiar…¿Recuerdas partidos?

—Muy levemente, solo cuando Tobio me armaba y hacíamos algún ataque rápido.—rebusque en mi mente.—¡Oh! También recuerdo que una vez alguien se choco contra alguien y uno de los chicos estaba tan preocupado que hubiera llorado si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de las demás personas. Yo estaba en el banquillo con él. Recuerdo que pensé...''Me moría si le pasaba algo así a Tobio''. Pero no me acuerdo de las caras de las personas.

—Asqueroso.—menciono un chico alto y rubio, detrás de todos.

—¿Algún problema, Tsukkishima bastardo?—me le encaré.

—No, nada.—respondió con burla, para después mirarme sorprendido. Hubo segundos de silencio e incredibilidad.—Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Hinata?

—¿Si?

—¿Que acabas de decir?

—¿Que cosa?

—¿No acabas de decir Tsukkishima bastardo?—me pregunto un chico peli verde.—Perdón Tsukki.

—¿Lo recuerdas?—pregunto el...capitán, se escucho un ''No pasa nada'' de fondo por parte del rubio.

—No para nada, fue un impulso nada mas. No se que...que paso.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, voy a recuperar mi antigua vida.

 _''Ojala nunca lo hiciera''._

¿Eh? ¿Quien dijo eso?


End file.
